


Burning Love

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: Prompt Story: "Listen, a..about what I said in there?”“Look, I get it, it’s okay? We were likely going to die in there and so you bared you heart and soul to me, I’ll…just ignore it…if you want me too, that is.”





	Burning Love

The smoke was filling out, flames everywhere as people ran from the building, sirens going off in every direction. Most of the Major Crimes team had already been evacuated, watching the building burn.  
“What do they think caused it?” Andrea asked.  
“An electrical fault they think, no ones certain.”  
The team looked up to see Andy being brought out by one of the firemen, coughing as he approached them.  
“Flynn, thank god. Are you okay?” Provenza asked.  
“Yeah, what the hell happened.”  
“Not 100% sure yet.”  
“Is everyone okay?”  
Andy looked around at the team, all nodding their heads before turning their attentions back to the burning building.  
“Guys…where’s the Chief?”  
“Wasn’t she with Raydor?”  
“Where’s Captain Raydor?” Andy asked.  
Everyone looked around, before finally realising that Brenda and Sharon weren’t anywhere to be seen.  
“Hang on, I’ll call the Chief’s cell?”  
Buzz pulled out his cell, accessing Brenda’s number, the team stood watching for a response, Andrea deciding to try Sharon’s. A few moments passed before Andrea spoke.  
“Sharon’s is going straight to voice mail.”  
“The Chief’s too.” Buzz said, sounding worried.  
“They must still be inside?” Mike stated.  
“Bloody hell.” Was all Andy to muster.  
Provenza made his way over to the fire Chief, informing him that Brenda and Sharon were still possibly inside the building, his voice getting louder as the team looked over. Andrea rolled her eyes before going over to them.  
“Lieutenant?”  
“They won’t go in.”  
“What, you have too. Our friends are trapped in there.”  
“Ma’am, all due respect, I have to consider my men’s safety as well.”  
“And what happens to our friends?”  
“When we have the fire under control, we’ll go in.”  
“And what if it’s too late huh, if they die…it’s on your hands.”  
“Hobbs…come on.”  
Provenza guided Andrea away from the fire Chief, hopefully helping her to calm down.  
“They’ll be okay Hobbs.”  
“And if they’re not.”  
Provenza could see Andrea was getting upset, without thinking he placed his arm around her, to offer a little comfort.  
…  
Brenda stopped behind Sharon, trying to catch her breath for a few moments, Sharon turned to see Brenda leaning against the nearest wall as she coughed.  
“Brenda…come on, we have to keep moving.”  
“Sharon it’s no use…we’re trapped in here.”  
Sharon heard the panic in Brenda’s voice, something she didn’t normally associate with the younger woman. She came over to Brenda, her hand on her shoulder forcing her to look at her.  
“Brenda…I will get us out of here, I promise.”  
“Am’ sorry.”  
“Brenda I…”  
“Am’ sorry for how I’ve been with yew since yew got here, I’ve been…”  
“A bitch?”  
Sharon smirked a little, even under the current circumstances, hoping to get a smile from Brenda. Both women jumped when one of the beams fell from the ceiling a few inches from them, Brenda screaming out.  
“Brenda, we need to find a way out, come on.”  
Without thinking Sharon took tight hold of her hand as they made their way down the corridor to the stairwell. Sharon opened the door before they began to make their way down the flights of stairs. Three flights from the bottom, they heard the loud bang and smoke beginning to make its way up towards them, flames beginning to appear.  
“Oh my gawd…Sharon I…”  
“Up to the roof, come on.”  
They were half way up when Brenda stopped in her tracks, tears in her eyes as Sharon turned to look at her, frustration on her own features.  
“Brenda?”  
“We’re gonna die in here, aren’t we?”  
“Listen to me, we are not going to die. I won’t let that happen. It’s going to take more than a fire to take me out.”  
Brenda grabbed Sharon’s wrist, forcing her to look at her.  
“Am’ sorry, I’ve been awful to you, made you feel so unwelcome and I…”  
“Brenda…what?”  
Without thinking Brenda suddenly leaned in to the older woman and kissed her, Sharon pulling back a little.  
“I love you.” She whispered, just enough for Sharon to hear her.  
The sound of the fire making it’s way up was enough for Sharon to snap out of her state of shock, grabbing Brenda’s hand and running up towards the roof.  
…  
The team looked on as the fire fighters worked to put out the fire, all of them fearing for their Chief’s life as well as Sharon’s.  
“How are you holding up Andrea?”  
She turned to see Provenza beside her, handing her a coffee.  
“Do you think they’ll make it out alive?” She asked.  
“They’re both commanding officers for a reason, I think they’ll make it out okay.”  
“Thanks for the coffee.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
Andrea smiled before she leaned against him, his arm going around her waist as they waited for news of their friends. Another hour passed, Julio looking up, his eyes going wide when he saw the two figures on the roof.  
“Guys…GUYS…the roof.”  
Andy, Mike and Buzz looked up, following their friends gaze to see the two figures above them.  
“Is it them?” Mike asked.  
“Guys, what’s going on?” Andrea asked, coming up behind them.  
“Look, they’re on the roof.”  
“Oh my god.”  
Provenza rushed over to the fire Chief to inform him about Sharon and Brenda, Andrea watching the roof, fearing the worst.  
“Well?” Andrea asked.  
“They’re going up now?” Provenza replied.  
“Thank god.”  
“Hey come on, they’ll be okay.”  
Andrea had tears in her eyes as she hugged Provenza, the rest of the team giving one another looks at the interaction between them.  
…  
It took another half hour before they managed to get Brenda and Sharon down from the roof safely. Everyone rushing over to Brenda, hugging her. Andrea approached Sharon, offering a smile before she wrapped her arms around her.  
“Oh Sharon, I’m so glad you’re okay.”  
“I’m fine Andrea…thank you.”  
“We were so worried about you.”  
Sharon turned to see the team all around Brenda before turning back to Andrea.  
“Really?”  
“Yes really, Lieutenant Provenza was very adamant that they got you both out safely.  
“Hey Captain, how are you doing?”  
“I’m doing just fine Lieutenant Flynn, thank you for asking.”  
“There’s an ambulance over there, you and the Chief need to go and get checked out.”  
“I’m fine really.”  
“That’s an order, we can’t have you collapsing on us.”  
Before Sharon could argue, Andy’s hand arm was around her shoulders, guiding her over to the ambulance. Sharon had the oxygen mask on for ten minutes, her blood pressure checked and her breathing to make sure everything was okay before they allowed her to leave. Andrea came up behind her as she stood a few feet away from the ambulance as they checked Brenda over, Andrea noticing the concerned look on Sharon’s face.  
“She’ll be okay you know.” She smiled.  
“Mmmm, oh yes I know. She really panicked in there.”  
“Well that’s not surprising, I’d probably be the same.”  
“Andrea I need to tell you something.”  
“Are you okay, you need a paramedic?”  
“No no, nothing like that. It’s about Brenda.”  
“Oh…okay?”  
“She told me something while we were in the building, and I’m not sure if she said it because she wanted too or because we were possibly going to die.”  
“Well, what did she tell you.”  
“I know it’s been tough on her, having me there in the department, watching her every move, but I need her to believe I am on her side. Everything I’ve done, it’s only to protect her and her team. She always gives off the feeling that she hates me, despises me for being there and then she…”  
Sharon lowered her head, Andrea’s hand coming to her arm, forcing her to look at her.  
“Hey, what did she say…did she say something to upset you?”  
“Far from it…Andrea…she told me she loves me.”  
Andrea’s eyes went wide, her mouth open, wanting to say something but not knowing what to say.  
“Andrea?”  
“That’s…not what I was expecting.”  
“So it’s not just me.”  
“Maybe it wasn’t hate she had after all, I mean we know she resents you being there, sure but that’s more because she’s worried about the department closing done, her losing her job perhaps. Maybe we read too much in to it.”  
Sharon gave one of her half hearted smiled before looking over at Brenda.  
“I suppose either of you haven’t really talked properly, Brenda’s usually too busy resenting your presence.”  
“Something like that.”  
“You were ready to leave because you hated what the investigation was doing to her, so does that mean that the feelings are mutual?”  
“I know her and Agent Howard aren’t together any more and there is something about her I like, she doesn’t back down from a fight.”  
“Your equal then.”  
“What if she just said it because she was scared.”  
“There’s only one way to find out.”  
“I don’t want to make a fool of myself.”  
“Honey, you have to talk to her. Neither of you can pretend she didn’t say it, it wasn’t a case of she said she likes you…she said love Sharon, that’s big.”  
“I know, I know.”  
“Go and talk to her, and if it’s a complete disaster…I’ll take you out for dinner, cheer you up.”  
Sharon smiled at Andrea before hugging her.  
“Thank you, you’re a good friend.”  
“Go…”  
…  
Sharon made her way over to the ambulance, Brenda looking up to see her approaching, removing the oxygen mask.  
“Oh no, keep that on for a little while. It helps, I know.” Sharon smiled.  
Brenda took a few deep breathes, seeing the way Sharon was watching her, nervousness on her face.  
“Sharon…thank yew.”  
“I told you to keep the mask on.”  
“Am’ fine, really.”  
“At least we got out alive.”  
“Were there any casualties?”  
“Three, but given how bad it was in there…I suppose in a way we ought to be lucky.”  
Brenda could only nod her head, Sharon suddenly losing her nerve to say anything.  
“Well, I should be getting home. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”  
Andrea saw the way Sharon was about to turn and leave.  
“No, no Sharon don’t back out.” She said to herself.  
“What are you muttereing Hobbs?”  
Andrea turned to see Provenza watching her, a strange look on his face.  
“Oh nothing.”  
“Didn’t sound like nothing.”  
Sharon took a step back towards Andrea when she was suddenly halted by Brenda’s grip on her wrist.  
“Listen, a..about what I said in there?”  
“Look, I get it, it’s okay? We were likely going to die in there and so you bared you heart and soul to me, I’ll…just ignore it…if you want me too, that is.”  
Brenda looked in to Sharon’s eyes, taking a step to close the space between them before she covered Sharon’s lips in a kiss.  
“What the hell.” Provenza yelled out.  
Andrea stood beside him, a small smile on her face before she turned to him.  
“Lieutenant, how do you fancy taking me to dinner, I think I’ve just been stood up.”  
“Dinner…with you?”  
“Well I’m not that bad, come on…it’ll be fun.”  
“Fine…but we split the bill.”  
Andrea laughed before sneaking her arm through his.  
“Deal, come on, let’s go.”  
Sharon pulled back, catching her breath, seeing the way Brenda was looking in to her eyes.  
“You’re really sure about this, this isn’t just because we were nearly burnt to a crisp.”  
“No, this is somethin’ I want…if yew do?”  
“Take me to dinner…we’ll talk.”  
Brenda could only smile as she put her arm around Sharon’s waist and made their way to the car.  
…  
-Fin


End file.
